The arrangement of a seat of a vehicle, for example its orientation and position, is usually determined by the purpose of the seat. For example, a driver's seat can be arranged such that a driver of the vehicle is in a forward-facing position behind the controls of the vehicle. Similarly, a passenger seat in the front of a vehicle is usually arranged next to the driver's seat in a forward facing position. In general, the vehicle seats can be configured in a large number of ways according to the desired purpose and category of the vehicle. For example, the vehicle may be a family vehicle, for example a minivan, having multiple rows of passenger seats, where each row is arranged in a forward-facing position. As a result it is difficult for the individuals on different rows to interact with each other. It is desirable, therefore, to be able to arrange the vehicle seats depending on the desired use of the vehicle.
Furthermore, especially with the advent of semi- and fully-autonomous vehicles, it is desirable to be able to change the layout of the vehicle furniture, for example during a journey and/or when the vehicle is moving, to suit the requirements of the individuals using the vehicle on that journey.
It can be difficult, however, to move a seat in a vehicle between different positions and/or orientations owing to the configuration of the vehicle. For example, it can be difficult to turn the vehicle seat between a forward-facing position and a rear-facing position owing to a lack of clearance around the seat when installed in the vehicle.